


La Tortura

by desrouleaux



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Period Typical Attitudes, Reunions, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: There was a reason why Javier Escuella had to flee his homeland all those years ago; turns out the reason was you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Something for my proud Mexican boi, Javier Escuella. Fiercly loyal, acoustic guitar enthusiast and irresistibly handsome. Again very self-explanatory, so I pass on giving a detailed summary. ¡Pásalo bien! ♥***

        Oh my love, it hurts so much _// Ay amor, me duele tanto_  
         It hurts so much _// Me duele tanto_  
That you left without saying a word _// Que te foras sin decir a donde_  
   Oh my love, losing you was torture _// Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte  
_ **[Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz – La Tortura]**

* * *

 

Javier sat in his favorite spot on Horseshoe Overlook, leaning against the rock near the cliff which overlooked the valley of New Hanover. There was the familiar hubbub behind him as he sharpened his knifes, humming a soft tune to himself.

Grimshaw ushered the girls around, Pearson complained too loud that they needed new supplies soon and there was yet another argument going on between Dutch and his mistress, Molly. Luckily enough, Javier had mastered to block out most these noises already.

Nevertheless, he learnt to never let his guard down completely; the thick scar around his neck reminded him of that whenever he looked at his reflection, so he noticed when someone walked up to him out of the corner of his eye.

“Javier –“

Of course it was John, his raspy voice had always been easy to distinguish. Once the man was close enough, Javier looked up at him; still working on his current knife.

_“¿Qué hay?“_

Sometimes Javier spoke Spanish just to annoy certain people, mostly the ignorant ones who snapped at him once they heard a foreign language. He loved messing with those, but John was none of them. John knew some words and phrases here and there; something Javier had taught him some time ago. It was no surprise that he knew what Javier had asked.

“I _uh_ – so, Abigail and I argued again and I need a drink now and I thought you’d want to come along? See what’s up in Valentine?” He rubbed his reddened cheek absentmindedly as he waited for an answer and Javier was sure he could see the fresh imprint of a hand on his skin. So it was one of those _fights_ again.

Javier stowed his knifes and gear away before he reached a hand out to him. “Sure, why not?”

John grabbed the other man’s hand and swiftly pulled him up. “Now that’s something I like to hear”, he said with a chuckle. “Sean and Lenny are comin’ as well, I think Arthur is already in town.”

“Of course he is”, Javier muttered under his breath as both men walked over to their mounts while he noticed the furious stare Abigail shot at John, who was completely blind of that of course. “He’s been away more often lately, barely staying at camp for more than a day.”

“I heard he’s playin’ debt-collector for Strauss.” John shrugged his shoulders as he guided Old Boy through the bushes.

Javier pondered for a second before he decided to drop the topic. Arthur Morgan was a good man, loyal to Dutch, just as loyal as Javier was to the gang leader; and if he was out there collecting debts so that the gang earned some cash and could move on? So be it.

The sun had already set fully when the two men arrived the town of Valentine. Of course there was still activity going on in the streets, but the most the most noise came from the Smithfield’s Saloon. It’s lights shone bright as several guests entered and left the establishment steadily.

Javier made sure to tie Boaz to a nearby post across from the saloon. He didn’t want anything to happen to him if something like a brawl broke out and since he knew the place already, this was not at all far-fetched.

The saloon doors creaked as they entered the room, but no one noticed over the sound of the piano playing and the roaring laughter along with busy chattering. The smell of thick cigarette smoke, liquor and sweat filled his nostrils at once, and he could only hope his clothes wouldn’t reek of that later.

It didn’t take long for them to spot Lenny and Sean sitting at the bar, since the latter turned out to be the loudest of them all. “Oy, lookit this! My best fellas comin’ to party! Come on over here and have a drink with us! It’s all on Lenny tonight!”

John left towards the bar after giving Javier (who seemed a little swamped) an encouraging pat on the back.

Javier let his gaze wander through the establishment before he made his way over to his friends. He still didn’t fancy being in places like these; so very crowded and full of strangers. Of course he could handle himself, probably better than most, yet the paranoia caused by his past acted up in those types of situations.

“I’ll take a whisky”, he ordered and watched as the bartender poured a shot.

“Some fine dames are running around here tonight”, Sean announced and took a swing from his bottle of beer while he surveyed a nearby blonde. Lenny nudged him. “I thought you and Karen have a thing going?”

Now John and Javier perked up their ears. If all of them had something in common, it was the fact that they all loved all kind of gossip and rumors. Sometimes rumors were worth more than gold.

Sean seemed visibly jumpy suddenly. “Ah, sure” He took another sip of his beer before he pushed Lenny playfully. “I was talking about you, Lenny-boy! I made it my personal challenge to get you laid tonight!”, he exclaimed and clanked their bottles together in a toast.

“I’m pretty sure Karen would rip you a new one if she ever found out what you just said”, John said and chuckled at Sean’s change of expression from cheery to mortified.

Javier scoffed as they started a debate about what was considered cheating and Javier was sure it would end in a fight between John and Sean which Lenny would eventually have to break up, even if neither MacGuire nor Marston had a right to have an opinion about that matter.

He quickly ordered and downed another drink and decided to go for a smoke behind the saloon. 

* * *

He stepped outside into the somewhat chilly night air and took a deep breath of fresh air before he fumbled for his pack of half empty cigarettes.

“I said leave me alone, _cabrón_!”

A nearby voice of distress caught his attention immediately; even more so as he realized it belonged to a woman.

“ _Cabrón_ – that means darling, right?”, a deep male voice asked, but his words sounded slurred. It only fueled the anger rising in Javier as he snuck towards the pair.

“No, it means _“_ leave me the fuck alone or I will stab your fat gut _”_ , _cabrón”,_ you spat angrily and if a different situation had been given, Javier would have laughed aloud. Now he peeked around the corner into the alley next to the saloon as some stacked beer barrels provided him with cover.

“Now that ain’t very nice of you, sweetheart”, the man responded furiously and reached out to seize your upper arm.  

It was the moment Javier decided to intervene and rescue you from something sinister, albeit you were faster and Javier watched as you dodged his hand swiftly and pulled a blade out of nowhere while simultaneously grabbing a handful of his _cojones_.

Javier flinched himself as he watched the bear of a man suddenly squirm in pain as you squeezed hard.

“ _Lo juro por Dios_ , I will cut it off if you dare to touch me again”, you hissed through clenched teeth, pressing the blade to his neck as he slowly got on his knees before you.

Javier could hear your thick Mexican accent now that you spoke louder once you had gained your confidence back and his heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight before him. He didn’t know or understand why, but he was proud of you; of the way a woman from his homeland handled herself in a country where they were hardly welcomed.

“I won’t, sweetheart, I – _ah_!”

You pressed the blade harder into his skin. “Call me sweetheart again and I will end your life.”

“I think he learned his lesson”, Javier said as he sauntered up to you, and you withdrew your blade quickly as he clearly caught you off guard and the stranger used the chance to scurry away on all fours.

You kicked after him, visibly angry. “That’s what I thought, better run you pig!”

As Javier got closer, you spun around to him; drawing the blade up again.

“Whoa, there –“ He raised his hands defensively, showing you that he meant no harm and he decided to switch to Spanish just for the heck of it. _“I’m not gonna hurt you.”_

As soon as you heard him speak in your native tongue, you visibly relaxed but held him at knifepoint anyway.

_“I’ve heard that before. I won’t take a risk with anyone anymore, especially no stranger.”_

There was something about your voice, now that he could hear it clear without all the anger from before and it made his heart skip a beat once more.

_“My name is Javier –“_

You froze and tilted your head; your eyes squinting as you tried to see him better in the pale given moonshine.

_“I knew someone with that name, but that was a long time ago”,_ you muttered under your breath, barely loud enough for him to hear. There was just no way –

You hadn’t seen in him in so long and all these years you were sure you wouldn’t recognize him anyway. Your mind was racing as your eyes took in his silhouette, his face; so familiar yet so very different from the last time you had seen him.

His hands began to tremble as the delicate features of your face became clearer; the final realization hit him when he spotted the thin horizontal scar on your right cheek.

_“Mi amor…”,_ he breathed as he gripped his chest where his heart felt as if would break all over again at any moment.

Your blade fell to the ground with a soft thud as you clasped both of your hands over your mouth, though you did not scream.

Without further thinking, Javier rushed forward and wrapped his arms around you tightly while you stayed frozen in place. He stroked your hair frantically as he felt the need to touch you so bad, fearing you would turn out to be just another imagination if he let you go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***It’s 1 in the morning; I’m tired af, I have to get up in 6 hours, but this was a priority. I just have a lot of feelings for all the RDR2 cowboah’s atm, okay? I’ll prove read again in the morning (prolly not tho…sry). ¡Pásalo bien! ♥***

     I know I have not been a saint \\\ Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
                     But I can fix it, love \\\ Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor  
     Only from mistakes you learn \\\ Sólo de errores se aprende  
And today I know that my heart is yours \\\ Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón  
                           **[Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz - La Tortura]**

* * *

 _“Are you real?”,_ Javier mumbled into the crook of your neck; more to himself than a direct question for you. He was too afraid the answer would be no.

Finally, you got over the first shock and hugged him back tentatively. You felt his grip tighten and you could barely breathe, however you did not care. A sudden sob churned through your whole body and your hands clawed into his jacket.

 _“I am”_ , you answered; your voice barely a whisper as you blinked back tears. _“are you?”_

_“Mi amor, if this is a dream I will kill anyone who dares to wake me up.”_

He kissed the top of your head before he gently freed himself from your arms just to take your face in his hands to look at you properly. You could see his own cognac-colored eyes glistening with tears as he wiped away yours with his thumb.

As you reached out to touch his face too, he took a hold of your hand and pressed a kiss to your palm before he placed it on his cheek. You couldn’t help but smile as you felt his warm skin beneath your touch. He was real and you had finally found him.

_“Javi –”_

His heart fluttered when he heard his name slip from your lips and it was the moment he realized that his love for you had never left; you still owned his heart, from the moment he first met you all those years ago back in _Escalera_.

_“I’m scared to lose you again if I let go of you now.”_

Those words nearly broke him as it just reminded him that it hurt you just as bad as it had hurt him when he had left you and his life behind. It didn’t matter that he had done it for you and the rest of his family in the first place.

Javier acted on a sudden impulse and leant in to press his lips to yours, sensual and loving. He wanted to put all his emotions into it, however he got overwhelmed himself as soon as he felt the softness of your lips; _dios_ , how much he had fantasized about you all this time.

He pulled back before he could get too carried away, but the little gasp from you made him reconsider.

_“I will never leave you again, mi amor, if you’d give me another chance.”_

* * *

Javier had his arm around your shoulder as you walked back into the saloon together. You had never felt as safe like this in years and perhaps it had something to do with your past together. No one had ever looked after you the way Javier did, not even your own father.

You looked up at him with adoration as he guided you towards the bar and you didn’t even care that you must have looked like a fool in love.

Javier dropped his hand to your waist and pulled you even closer as you approached a group of three men and you guessed they were his companions.

The redheaded man let out a wolfish whistle as he surveyed you. “Now who is that beautiful lady, Javier? You’ve only been gone for a coupla minutes!”

The dark-skinned man pushed his friends shoulder for his statement and shot you and apologetic smile afterwards, waving as a quick greeting.

You could feel Javier tense a little next to you and you placed your hand on his chest precautionally, though you felt flattered by his protectiveness.

 _“It’s fine”_ , you assured him sweetly, still speaking your mother tongue. _“I’ve been called worse.”_

Javier huffed. The sheer thought of a man disrespecting and trying to take advantage of you made his blood boil.  “She – _uh_ – we’re old friends.”, he gave as an simple answer and hoped you wouldn’t take it as an offense.

The look John shot his friend said everything. “Well, Javier, you should celebrate then. Take a drink, rent a room – I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about.” He winked at you before he took a swing of his whisky and you could only raise an eyebrow.

Javier rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; why did his friends have to be so – them.

“Err, thanks, John.”

You stared up at him, delighted with his sudden bashfulness. Even if he had always been a little shorter than most men, he was still taller than you.

“I’d like to get to know your friends.”, you said, in English this time, earning a perplexed look from your past lover.

“I want to know who you’ve spend your time with all those years.”

A charming smile played on your lips as you looked at the three strangers, one drunker than the other, but all obviously more on the wrong side of law.

They cheered and the redhead ordered another round of whisky as Javier leanend down to whisper in your ear.

“Are you sure, _mi amor_ , I thought we could –”

A shot glass was pushed into your hand before he could finish his sentence. You looked up at him sweetly.

“Just one drink, _cariño_. The night is still young.”

Truth was, you were incredibly nervous all the sudden and thinking about what might happen as the night carried on made your stomach twist and your heart flutter.

Javier pursed his lips and took the glass from John’s outstretched hand with a defeated sigh.

“One drink”, he repeated and raised his glass as the group followed suit.

_“¡Salud!”_

* * *

Heavy breathing, panting and the sound of lips smacking together echoed through the dark, empty hallway of the second floor of Saints Hotel.

Javier couldn’t even remember how he got here, he only knew that you had mentioned you owned a permanent room and now he was pushing you against the wall, kissing you feverishly. He couldn’t decide whether it was the taste of you or the consumption of whisky that made his mind hazy and his body burn.

The sheer smell of you intoxicated him and the soft noises you made while he nipped at the delicate skin of your neck made his cock stir in his pants.

“Would you two mind to carry on your business in your room?”

The receptionist from before stood at the top of the stairs with an oil lamp in his right hand as he called you out in hushed tones. “We have other guests who like to keep the peace at night.”

The two of you nodded simultaneously as you tried to keep a straight face.

“Alright then, enjoy yourselves and try to keep it quiet.”

You listened as he walked down and took his seat at the reception again before you broke into a drunken giggle which Javier joined in.

“ _Sounds like this is not the first time he’s seen this_ ”, he mumbled as he initiated kissing along your jaw down to your collarbone.

“ _He’s right, though_ ”, you said in between soft gasps as he pulled your blouse down and started kneading your bosom. “ _Let’s move this to my room._ ” You grabbed his chin and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before you pulled him along.

The pair of you stumbled into your room and as you moved to your bed waveringly, Javier locked the door. He discarded his metal-clasped boots already as he walked over to you.

“ _You are so beautiful_ ”, he said before he unbuttoned his shirt, placing it over a nearby chair while you admired his muscular stature only just illuminated by the night’s half-moon.

“ _Wait until you see me naked_ ”, you responded suggestively and raised your deep red skirt slowly.

Javier sucked in a breath as he watched you stretch your bare legs over the white bedcover lasciviously for a moment before you disrobed the heavy fabric, leaving you in only your blouse.

“ _I’m not the nervous virgin you remember, you know? I’ve learnt a thing or two on my journey_ ”, you told him with a lewd smile, now that you were tipsy. “ _Just like you, I suppose._ ” And with that you swiftly pulled your white off-shoulder blouse over your head, tossing it to the side nonchalantly.

Javier hated the thought of another man having you in a way that he only had before; and all this time he had fondly thought back on the night he had taken your virginity when you were merely 15. Now he was looking at the fully-developed, grown woman before him. He never expected you could become more gorgeous, but here you were.

“ _True, and yet no woman ever made me feel the way you did_ ”, he answered as he climbed on the bed on all fours, like a cougar waiting to ambush its prey. Without warning, Javier gripped one of your ankles and pulled you closer so that he was now hovering above you.

You shrieked, then giggled with tipsy hysteria until it hit you like a déjà-vu. Javier had done this the night you first got intimate, too. Back in that night you had been so nervous but sure that you wanted him. He interrupted your thoughts when he started a trail of open-mouthed kisses from your lower stomach up to your breasts.

You spread your legs a little as his still clothed crotch grind into you and you gasped when he flicked his tongue over your already erect nipple. You could feel his cock twitch in his pants as he kept teasing your bosom and you decided to tease back by grinding your hips upward, right against his hard member.

Javier bit his cheek to keep himself from moaning from the littlest friction you bestowed him with. He needed you so bad; his cock ached for your touch just as bad as his heart ached to confess the love he still felt for you. There was so much he wanted to tell you, things he wanted to clarify, but the desire for you was occupying most of his brain.

So he captured your mouth again, more demanding this time until it was all teeth and tongue and he pulled away just so you both could catch your breath. Slowly, his hand slipped between you legs while he attacked your mouth again, making you moan as his fingers started rubbing your clit in slow circles. He kept teasing you like that for a moment before he finally dipped two fingers inside your wet cunt as he kept swirling his thumb around your clit.

You couldn’t focus on kissing as Javier curled his fingers inside you, moving them in just the right way that only you had managed to do yourself up to this point.

_“What do you want, mi amor?”_

You were panting now, your brain not able to think straight as lust and residual alcohol were taking over you. Javier added another finger and the bold sound of his slick fingers working on you made you blush. You writhed beneath him as you felt your climax creeping up to you and you grasped the bedcover while your other hand gripped his shoulder.

 _“I want to come”_ , you answered, your voice merely a whine.

His movements became slower as he lowered his face to your ear. “What was that?”, he asked cockily, his voice thick and low with want.

“ _I – ah, I want to come_ ”, you repeated, but he chuckled darkly as his motions stopped completely. You could feel your orgasm backtrack and you panted heavily, frustrated and angry even. “What the fuck?”

Javier lifted himself off you and licked his fingers as he smirked at the shaking mess that was you. “You’re still impatient, love. That didn’t change”

You scoffed at him, yet the way he licked his fingers made you think of other ways he could use that filthy mouth on you. You pressed your knees together to give you just a little bit more friction and you felt your whole body tingle as he unbuckled his belt slowly, that smug expression still plastered on his handsome face.

“You’re still so full of yourself, _cariño_. That didn’t change”, you shot back and decided to pull off a little show for him, so you opened your legs again and started working on your cunt yourself.

Javier shuddered as he stripped from his pants, his cock finally springing free from the tight containment. He watched as you played with yourself, your eyes half-lidded as you glanced up at him and he stroked his thick member, using the rest of your juices and the precum leaking from the tip as lubrication.

You bit your lip as you let your head fall back. This was just not enough, you desperately wanted him to fill you up. You had waited long enough to find him, now you wanted to be united.

“Come here”, you purred. “Enough playing, I want to feel you.”

Javier happily obliged and quickly climbed on top of you, settling himself between your legs. “I’ve grown too, you know. I’m not the 20 year old _alfeñique_ anymore“

You pulled his face closer to yours. _“Show me”,_ you breathed before you pressed your lips on his once more.

Javier positioned himself and finally pushed inside you, agonizingly slow until he was fully sheathed inside your warm, slick pussy. And he paused for a second until you wiggled your hips a little, grinding yourself on his member even more. Javier withdrew himself only to fully push into you again, repeating the move until you found a rhythm which pleased you both.

Soon you could feel your climax rise again as Javier hit just the right spot inside you, and this time you put your arms around his neck, keeping him from stopping once more. _“I’m close”,_ he muttered into your ear and swiftly flung your right leg over his shoulder, giving him a new angle and thus a new sensation as he fucked you. “Fuck”

Your nails dug into his back as his cock reached a place inside you no other man had before. The room was filled with moans and curses as the old bed beneath you creaked with every thrust.

Javier bit your neck as the feeling of your tight cunt pulsating around his cock and the dull pain of your nails scratching over his skin nearly send him over the edge right then and there.

 _“Keep going, keep going – please”,_ you whined as he raked his teeth over your skin, biting down here and there. The tension in your lower abdomen reached a peak before your whole body started to tremble as your pussy spasm around his member.

 _“Should – ah, pull out?”_ Javier wasn’t able to build a coherent sentence, let alone pull out, before the sensation of your quivering cunt became too much and he came with a guttural noise, pressing his face into the crock of your neck. He paused like this, body trembling as he tried to catch his breath while you caressed his back lovingly.

You pulled your shaking leg off his shoulder and he lay down on you, not yet ready to move.

_“Promise me one thing”_

His words were just a mumble as he finally rolled off you, fumbling for something to clean you both up. You looked at him, a satisfied smile on your lips. _“What?”,_ you asked as you reached out to him, not ready to let him go just yet.

Javier draped the blanket over your bodies, pulling you into his arms after doing so, and he smothered your damp forehead with kisses before answered.

_“We’ll never lose sight of each other again.”_


End file.
